Pership: Perthena
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Perthena (Percy/Athena) One-Shot


_**Pership: Athena**_

**Athena's POV**

Irresistible. That's what he is.

The first time I saw him was when he stumbled to the Throne room. He was just a scrawny kid who was looking around in amazement. Following him was my favourite daughter, Annabeth.

Both of them were anxious and excited. I looked at him and saw him admiring everyone before his gaze settled on me. His deep bright sea green eyes that would make anyone fall. The power he held shocked me and I half-heartedly suggested that he should die.

He protested. They all protested. He survived. I sighed in relief.

The next time I saw him when he saved my sister, Artemis. Again, I voted for his death, half-heartedly. He glared at me but his friendship with my daughter helped him.

I told him about his flaw and warned him despite my heart begging to run into his arms.

The next time, I saw him, I was breathless. He had muscles now. He was no longer scrawny but well-built. I saw as he fought against Kronos. A being that even his father and my father had trouble defeating.

I watched in silent excitement as he was offered godhood. But he rejected it. And for my daughter no less. And I felt despair and hatred. Hatred for my daughter.

I rejected their choice and refused to give them my permission. They bowed in sadness and acceptance and I felt happy.

Then came Giant war. I saw as he remembered Annabeth. Again, I was helpless. I watched as he sacrificed his freedom for her. He jumped into Tartarus for her. My heart broke at the sight.

My hatred for my own blood and daughter increased. My jealousy overcame my mind. _How is it that she gets the most selfless person while I am stuck with no one?_

I was hoping to anyone above me and my power to have him come out safely. The Person upstairs heard my prayers and I saw Percy drag himself out along with Annabeth.

Relief and gratitude flooded my system. I watched with sick fascination as he destroyed legions of monsters with his friends. I watched as he bravely stood up to Giants. I watched as his eyes glinted when we came. I watched and watched and realised one thing.

_I am in love with Percy. My arch-rival's son._

I wanted to laugh so hard at my cursed fate. First, I hate Poseidon and then fall for his son. Fates must be having a party at this.

But I ignored it. No matter what I would do, he would never stray. I watched as Annabeth cheated on him while he was busy finishing off the rest of the monsters.

I watched as she, shamelessly, spent time with another boy while her _boyfriend _worked his arse to rid the world of the monsters. I watched helplessly as I saw his heart break at the view.

I saw. I watched. Helplessly. Able to do nothing.

Then he disappeared.

Into thin air.

I searched the whole earth for him but found him nowhere.

Then he came. After 10 years, he came to Olympus. He had matured. His eyes were broken. Lost.

I watched as he told the gods of the upcoming threat. I watched as he told the gods of his heartbreak. I felt my own heartbreak when he looked at me and then looked away.

I barely held back my tears. I couldn't let anyone see my weakness. Not even _him._

Then, he walked away. I followed him. I confronted him but he didn't meet my eyes.

I forced him to meet my eyes. His eyes held tears and anger. He shoved me away.

I fell. I fell in the utter despair. The despair you feel when you get rejected. I never got to tell him how I felt.

I cried that day, not caring if anyone saw me. I cried. Releasing all my frustration and heart break.

He comforted me. He apologised. I looked into his eyes. Those broken eyes that used to glow with energy, now looked like energy had been sucked out of it, leaving only a haunted look.

I hugged him. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I loved him. I told it to him.

He said nothing, just held me close. I felt comfort. He may not feel the same but atleast he can comfort me.

Then came the Primordial War and again, I watched helplessly as he fought the legions of monsters with the help of the camps and hunters and amazons. They fought on. Minutes turned to hours. Hours into days. Days into months. Months into years. They fought till Percy finished the last Primordial.

We had won. But at what cost? The camps which held millions of our children, reduced to 100s. Our power fell. Several gods and goddesses faded but I never lost hope.

Then he was awarded with the honour of being an Olympian. His eyes met mine and I nodded and he accepted.

I watched as he became the Olympian God of loyalty and power.

I watched as several goddesses and gods included made a move on MY Percy. I growled at them and told them to stay away.

Almost all of them complied. Almost. Aphrodite didn't. She went after him and I had to beat her up.

***10 years later***

Percy and I had begun to love each other now. We lived together and were practically married but not officially. We were still virgins but we had a lot of brain children.

I loved him. And he loved me.

I couldn't ask for anything much better.

*** A decade later***

I sighed as I watched Annie play around. I looked up and stared at my husband. _My husband._ I can never get tired of saying that.

We had done it. The Virgin trio had gone to Virgin Duo.

I couldn't be more happier. I had the man of my dreams. I had my own children. And I was happy. And that's what mattered the most.

**A/N: And a Perthena. I tried a bit different tactic her. I used short sentences and it seems its good and I am sorry it's a bit OOC. Ah who am I kidding? It's a whole lot OOC but I showed why Athena disapproved of their relationship. Anyways review and check out my Pertemis fanfictions and other one-shots. K peace.**


End file.
